


Pawprints on my heart

by TayBartlett9000



Category: The Plague Dogs - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen, baby Snitter, joy, new home, pre-plague dogs, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: Pre-plague dogs. Alan Wood goes to buy a puppy and he chooses Snitter, or rather, Snitter chooses him.





	

Pawprints on my Heart.

By Taylor Bartlett.

 

Alan Wood followed the  pretty young lady   through her house towards the kitchen. The entire house was  filled with  pitiful meuling as the young woman pushed open the kitchen door.

Standing behind her, Alan Wood looked through the minute  gap left between the door and the wall, and saw the  Terrior bitch sitting motionless on the kitchen tiles,  surrounded by the fluffy balls of furr that were the reasons for Alan’s visit. Her large brown eyes looked inquisitively at her young mistress as she pushed the door open a little wider. She stood up,   scattering the crowd of puppies who had been snuggled up to their mother’s side. Alan laughed as the small bundles of furr chased each other around the kitchen, meuling and yipping,  tails wagging in enjoyment of their play.

“We have three females and four males left,” the woman told him, reaching out to pat the adult terrior on the head absently. She glanced at Mr Wood who was looking enchanted by the puppies skittering around the kitchen.

“Do you mind if I get a bit closer?” Woods asked, stepping forward.

The woman nodded. She pushed the kitchen door open to its fullest extent, allowing the middle aged man to enter the room. He did so quickly and knelt upon the tiled floor. Straight away, Wood was surrounded by eagerly twitching noses, sniffing every inch of his clothing. Faces looked up in every direction as blind eyes and keen noses tried to work out who had just arrived in their midst.

Wood sat patiently, allowing the puppies to clamber over him, tails wagging and mouths agape, searching for food.

But one puppy in particular seemed interested in the human who had just landed right in the middle of  his home. He  clambered onto Mr Wood’s knee, burying his face in the man’s arms and wagging his tail furiously.  The middle aged man laughed as his cold nose tickled his arm.

“Is this one available?” he asked the owner of the dogs, allowing her to take a glimpse of the puppy on his lap.

“He sure is,” she said with a pleasant smile, stepping over to consider the tiny canine. “Can you pay up front or would you rather pay in enstalments?”

Wood allowed the small dog to  slide from his lap and stood, knowing that he had found the perfect dog for him. “I’ll pay up front,” he said quietly.

The pretty  woman nodded happily, accepting his money without comment. “Have you decided what yu’re going to call him?”

There was a short pause as  Alan Wood considered that question. He looked down at the puppy whom he had chosen, or to be more accurate, the puppy whom had chosen him. The little dog was the cutest creature Wood had ever seen. His coat was a subtle mixture of white,    chocolate and tan, and his was easily the most  viggerously wagging tail in the group.

“Snitter,” the man said after a short pause. “That’s his name.”

Wood left the woman’s home, promising to return in two weeks once Snitter was old enough to leave his mother. His heart felt strangely light, as if a piece of it had been put back in place. His mind was full of  mental images of Snitter, tussling on the floor with the rest of his litter. As he climbed into his  car and drove it out of the woman’s carpark, he really did feel as if, although he had known the dog  for less than half an hour, the little terrior puppy had already left pawprints on his heart. The notion of this made Alan  Wood smile as he drove home, vowing to finish  off the  preparations that he needed to make in readiness for Snitter coming home. Wood  found himself looking forward to that day immensely. He couldn’t wait to see Snitter again.


End file.
